Amores, Mentiras y Venganzas
by Nidra
Summary: Hace tres años, Hermione Granger sufrió un gran dolor. Ahora, cuando creía tener todo resuelto, alguien reaparece en su vida, y hace que su mundo se venga abajo, otra vez... ¿Podrá recupar todo lo que algún día tuvo? RWxHG ... CAP 4 UP! REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Amores, Mentiras y Venganzas**

Yo no te conozco...

Estos días, sin duda, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Estaba terminando su séptimo y último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, junto a sus mejores amigos. Había sido reconocida como la mejor estudiante de su año, y lo mejor era que, ya no existían más problemas en su vida.

A principios de ese mismo año, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, había destruido finalmente, al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Y no solo. También había tenido su ayuda, la de Ron y la de Ginny, lo que permitió que sufrieran menos daños, y que hubiera sido más fácil.

Sólo quedaba un mes para que se acabara la escuela, y cada día se entusiasmaba más. No sólo por que por fin se valdría por sí misma, teniendo su propio departamento, en Londres, y manteniéndose con su propio dinero, sino también por que el Ministerio de Magia, había notado su gran trabajo y esfuerzo en Hogwarts, y le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el mismo ministerio, apenas terminara sus estudios.

Pero, sin duda, lo mejor de todo, era que su vida amorosa, no podría estar mejor. Había terminado por asumir felizmente, lo que le había pasado hace tan sólo una semana...

Había ocurrido lo que había esperado por unos largos siete años¡Ron le había confesado su amor y ahora estaban de novios!... Claro, que no había sido muy romántico... Pues todo había partido por una pelea ocasionada por los celos de Ron... Pero bueno, había ocurrido¡Y no podía estar más feliz!

Para mejorar aún más las cosas, Harry y Ginny, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, habían vuelto a estar juntos. Por supuesto, luego de que se separaran en su sexto año, las cosas habían estado muy incómodas entre esos dos... Pero una vez que Voldemort fue destruido, ambos comprendieron que no podían estar separados, y cómo ya no había riesgo, decidieron volver con su noviazgo.

Así era que Hermione Granger, a sus diecisiete años, no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Se despertó sin reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Observó el lugar detenidamente, estirando sus brazos, aún medio dormida.

El cuarto en donde se encontraba era de color azul claro. La mayoría de los muebles en él eran de madera oscura, y había varios retratos puestos en las paredes, y tambiénen los muebles.

Se movió un poco en la suave cama, y repentinamente, recordó en donde se encontraba... ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

**Flash Back**

Los estudiantes de su año, de Gryffindor, habían organizado una "pequeña fiesta" por haberse graduado de Hogwarts. Ron y Harry habían ofrecido el nuevo departamento que compartirían, para dicha celebración.

La fiesta había sido un éxito, y los chicos la habían disfrutado al máximo, puesto que algunos de ellos, no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo, ya que desde ese día, los caminos se separaban.

Hermione se encontraba bailando animadamente con Ron, quien al parecer, se había pasado con las bebidas, y estaba más sonrojado de lo normal. Pero ella, no se preocupo y siguió bailando con él, divertida.

A su lado, estaba Harry, quien había invitado a Ginny al baile, a pesar de que no se graduara junto con ellos. Estaban abrazados, bailando lentamente. Cuando los rostros de ellos se acercaron, Ron tomó a Hermione del brazo, y la dirigió fuera de la pista de baile.

-¿Aún te molesta cuando se besan, Ron¡Pensé que ya lo habías superado! – dijo Hermione, entre risas, cuando se sentaron en un sillón, un poco alejados.

-No es que me moleste, es sólo que... necesitan privacidad¿no?- dijo Ron, aun colorado, tratando de que sus celos por su pequeña (ya no tan pequeña, en realidad) hermana, Ginny, no fueran descubiertos.

-Oh, vamos... ¡A mi no me engañas! – dijo ella divertida, mirándolo con una sonrisa – ¡Te conozco desde hace siete años, y aún no cambias, Ron!

Ron no contestó y la miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Te amo – le dijo el pelirrojo, de repente serio, logrando en ella, un gran sonrojo.

- Ron... – dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente, ahora también seria – Sabes que yo también... Te amo.

El sonrió nuevamente y la besó en los labios.

Así pasó la animada noche, y ya con algunos tragos de más Ron tomó a Hermione de un brazo, guiándola por el pasillo.

Ella también había tomado un poco más, por lo que no puso resistencia cuando Ron la besó apasionadamente, al entrar al cuarto de él, mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta...

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione se sonrojó más aún al recordar exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Y notó que era completamente cierto al notar que un cuerpo seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Ella miró tranquilamente el rostro de Ron mientras dormía. Se veía tranquilo. Sonrió. Definitivamente lo amaba.

Acarició el rojo cabello de él, mientras lo seguía mirando. Eran pocas las veces, en que lo veía así de tranquilo.

El cuerpo de él se movió un poco, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Esto produjo un nuevo sonrojo en Hermione, a quien aún le costaba creer lo que ocurría.

Luego de unos minutos, Ron abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la mirada de Hermione.

- Buenos días – dijo ella aún acariciando su cabello.

- Hola – dijo él sonriendo, y luego dándole un beso en los labios.

Definitivamente, estaban felices, los dos.

* * *

Así trascurrieron los meses, y Hermione estaba feliz, porque vivía su romance plenamente, sin problemas, y porque había comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio, y le estaba yendo bastante bien, para ser tan joven aún.

Iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, cuando toda su felicidad, se vio destruida.

Cerca del lugar en donde ella solía comprar, se encontraba cierto pelirrojo, besándose sin remordimientos con la chica que había sido su novia, en el sexto año, en Hogwarts, Lavender Brown.

Su mundo pareció venirse abajo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se acercó a zancadas hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos, quienes se habían separado ya.

-No pueder ser... ¿Ronald! - dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

Cuando ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Ron la miró fijamente, y ella notó que en sus ojos, no se veía ni una sola gota de remordimiento, al contrarió, los veía vacíos. No eran los mismos.

Lavender Brown los miró también. Notó la furia en los ojos de Hermione, y soltando una risita, dijo...

- No me dijiste que estabas con la Granger, Ron...

Dicho eso, Lavender se despidió con la mano y se fue, sin preocuparse en absoluto por la incómoda situación en que dejaba a los otros dos.

- ¡Como pudiste¡Eres un...! – pero no pudo completar la frase, estaba demasiado dolida, como para pelear con él.

- ¿Un qué?- él lanzó una risa al ver que ella no respondía.

Hermione, sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte cachetada, que dejó a Ron con la mejilla roja. Pero éste, no mostró signo alguno de estar arrepentido, e incluso, enojado.

Hermione lo miró, se llevo las manos a la boca, y ahogó un sollozo.

Sin siquiera decir algo más, se fue a paso rápido del lugar, sin entender por que Ron había hecho ago así, ni por que el no había reaccionado a la situación, como ella se lo habría esperado.

A partir de ese día, se dedicó completamente a su trabajo. Sus amistades se alejaron, incluso se distanció muchode Ginny y Harry, a quienes, no les contó nada de lo ocurrido.

¿Y Ron? Con él no volvió a hablar nunca más, aunque él la llamara, la buscara en su departamento, o intentara hablar con ella... Aunque ella se sintiera cómo nunca antes, sola, o triste, no volvería a verlo. Nunca más.

**N/A: **Hola! Bueno, aquí con un nuevo Fic! (El otro ya lo continuaré... sólo que me ha dado una crisis de inspiración con él)... Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Quizás está un poco corto, pero ya saben, no soy muy buena para los capis largos...

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones! Son muy importantes para que continúe la historia, así es que, espero sus _reviews!_

Besos,

Nidra


	2. Visitas y Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Amores, Mentiras y Venganzas**

Visitas y Sorpresas

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Ginny Weasly había hablado por última vez con su "mejor amiga" (ya no se podía contar como tal...), y lamentablemente, la razón de el distanciamiento, no la sabía.

Lo único que sabía, y que había averiguado a través de algunos amigos que trabajaban en el ministerio, era que Hermione Granger trabajaba en él, al parecer, en el departamento de "Uso indebido de la magia".

Se preguntaba constantemente el porqué de la situación. Hace tres años, casi exactos, Hermione no la llamó más, y si Ginny la llamaba, ella sólo le contaba cosas si es que Ginny las preguntaba, es decir, no tenía la intención de contarle su vida... Y Ginny no iba a insistir. Seguramente, estaba estresada con su nuevo trabajo, o preocupada por alguna situación personal. No lo sabía.

Salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos, al notar que unas grandes llamas verdes aparecían en su chimenea. ¡Harry había vuelto!

Se acercó, mientras él limpiaba su túnica distraídamente, seguramente, pensando en el próximo caso que le asignaría el departamento de Aurores. Era alto y delgado, y su pelo azabache, seguía siendo tan desordenado como siempre.

- Hola, amor – le dijo mientras le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios.

Harry la miró y la saludo de vuelta, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te fue¿Muy difícil¿Lograste atraparlo? – preguntó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para preparar la cena.

- Hm... – Harry pensó - Nada del otro mundo... Era sólo un ladrón de calderos... Últimamente, son el único tipo de misiones en el ministerio... – respondió él dejando su túnica de viaje sobre un sillón cercano.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras Ginny volvía con dos platos de comida, obviamente preparados con magia... ya que no sabía como cocinar "a lo _muggle_", como lo llamaba ella.

- Es obvio... ya no quedan mortífagos que atrapar¿no? – dijo ella, sentándose al frente de Harry.

- No, ya los capturamos todos... – respondió él, comiendo rápidamente. Esa costumbre, al parecer, no la había dejado.

Pasó un silencio, no incómodo, sino aburrido.

- Oye... – dijo ella al fin – estaba pensando en...

- ¿La boda? – La cortó Harry.

Ginny asintió mirándolo. Vivían juntos desde hace un año... Y ahora planeaban la tan esperada boda.

Sería pequeña, sólo con los amigos más cercanos, y obviamente, la familia. Ocurriría tan sólo dentro de dos meses.

- Los invitados están casi todos listos y confirmados... aunque... falta alguien... – dijo Harry, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

- De eso te quería hablar... – Ginny se sintió muy triste de pronto - ¿Has sabido algo de Hermione? Es extraño...

- Si, por lo que se, continúa en el ministerio... Pero, no lo sé... Fue muy extraño todo¿no?

- Mañana iré entonces, y la encontraré. – dijo la pelirroja, firmemente.

Harry la miró seriamente.

-¿Y crees que no va a ser extraño para ella? ... Si incluso fue ella la que casi no te habló más.

- Lo sé, pero también creo que aquello fue por algún... problema que haya tenido... No creo que no quisiera hablarnos más por que se le dio la gana...

- Hm... Puede ser.

- Pero bueno, iré mañana y lo averiguaré.

* * *

Ginny entró al ministerio rápidamente. Todo estaba igual.

Llevaba un simple vestido celeste, y traía un bolso sobre el hombro derecho. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor y se encontró con varios amigos de la escuela... seguramente trabajaban ahí. Ella, por su lado, había estudiado medicina, y trabajaba en San Mungo.

Se bajo en el departamento de "Uso indebido de la magia", pero se dio cuenta de que habían tantas oficinas, que no sabía en cual estaría Hermione.

Fue mirando uno a uno los nombres que había en las puertas, ya que no le quedaba más remedio, y no se veía nadie a quien preguntarle.

Cuando llego a una puerta ("John Turner") sintió que una persona detrás de ella le hablaba.

- Disculpe¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

Reconoció esa voz en cuanto la oyó. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ginny apenas la vio. Estaba no muy cambiada. Ya no tenía el pelo tan enmarañado, sino que en su cabello, se formaban hermosos rulos, y lo tenía un poco más largo. Hermione estaba vestida con una falda simple, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa, de las típicas de trabajo.

-¿Ginny? – dijo Hermione sorprendida, pero feliz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la pelirroja la abrazó alegremente diciendo cosas como "¡Que bien te ves!" o "¡Que feliz estoy de volver a verte!".

- Ven, mejor vamos a mi oficina, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente – dijo Hermione alegre, mientras se dirigían a una oficina, que se encontraba al fondo, y en la puerta rezaba "Hermione Granger".

Ginny se sentó en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban al frente del amplio escritorio de Hermione. La oficina era amplia, y tenía varios muebles archivadores, en los que seguro, había más de algún papel o carpeta.

- Bueno, cuéntame...

Así hablaron de sus vidas, Ginny le contó que hacía un año que vivía con Harry, que trabajaba en San. Mungo, y que vivían en un no tan pequeño departamento, cerca de ahí.

Hermione le contó de cómo la habían ascendido, de que vivía muy bien en un departamento cerca del ministerio, pero no mencionó nada de su vida amorosa... pero Ginny decidió no preguntar... Lo único que sabía, era que había terminado con su hermano, Ron, hacía tres años...

- ¿Y, para que has venido, Ginny? – consultó la castaña.

- ¡Oh, si! Como lo he olvidado... – dijo Ginny, algo nerviosa – Bueno, es que con Harry... Oh, mejor toma esto... – y sacó de su bolso un sobre verde bastante elegante, que le entregó a Hermione.

- ¿Y... y esto? – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¡Ábrelo!

Hermione abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, cuando sus manos se encontraron con una invitación sobre matrimonio de Ginny y Harry que se realzaría en unos dos meses.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y no esperó para levantarse de su asiento e ir a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti y por Harry! – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Irás¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto, cómo podría perdérmelo!

En eso, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar aun hombre alto, que por su pelo rojo, Ginny podría haber jurado que se trataba de uno de sus hermanos, sin embargo, no era.

- Hola, cariño – dijo el hombre con voz ronca – Vine a... – pero se cayó de inmediato al notar a la visita de Hermione – Eh, Hola...

- Buenos días – dijo Ginny levantándose y dándole la mano al hombre que acababa de entrar.

-Eh... Tom, ella es Ginny, una amiga... – dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa – Ginny, él es Thomas, mi novio.

Ginny no sonrió, por alguna razón, ese hombre no le había agradado... ¿Ese era su novio? ...

No era que no confiara en los "gustos" de Hermione, sino que ella siempre había esperado que su hermano Ron y ella terminaran juntos, y por un tiempo, pensó que iba a ser así. Pero de un día a otro, habían terminado, y nunca supo por qué, ya que Hermione no le dijo nada, y Ron, era muy reservado para esas cosas. Lo divertido de la situación, era que Hermione, al parecer, no había dejado su gusto por los de pelo rojo... Ginny sonrió ante esa observación.

- Bueno... – dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de silencio – Creo que los dejo, tengo que irme... Hermione, fue un gusto verte denuevo – se despidió de ella con un abrazo y de Tom con un gesto con la mano – Adiós... ¡Ah, y espero verlos a los dos en la boda!

Dicho eso, Ginny salió de la oficina, despedida por Hermione y por su novio. No era que en realidad quisiera que ese tipo fuera a su matrimonio, pero, siendo el novio de su amiga, no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

Hermione miró a su novio. Y le sonrió

- No esperaba que vinieras, aún.

- No, en realidad, sólo vine a verte, por un momento. En unos minutos tengo una reunión, en el piso de abajo. – dijo el dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla – Esa chica... ¿La conocías de hace tiempo? – preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas

- Si, era mi mejor amiga, en Hogwarts – respondió Hermione, sacando algunos papeles de uno de los muebles. – Era la hermana de... bueno, de un amigo de Harry.

- Ah, ya veo. Se ve simpática – dijo simplemente.

- Lo es. – afirmó ella. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Habían sido muy buenos tiempos, aquellos en Hogwarts... Pero la situación ya había cambiado. Y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, al recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a Ginny, Harry...y Ron.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí con el segundo capi... Espero sus reviews! Para q me digan como va quedando... Y muchas gracias a la gente que ya me ha mandado reviews! Espero verlos denuevo!

Y eso, no se olviden de apretar el botoncito "GO" !

Gracias!

Besos,

Nidra.


	3. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling (...)

**Amores, Mentiras Y Venganzas**

¿Ya lo has olvidado?

- ¡Tom¿¡Has visto mi otro zapato?

Hermione Granger corría por el pasillo del departamento, teniendo puesto sólo un zapato, y al mismo tiempo, desenredándose el cabello.

- Eh... – Tom no había podido siquiera responder, cuando la castaña gritó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué¡Ya son las 20:25¡Y el matrimonio es a las 21! Oh, no... ¡Y todavía no aparece el bendito zapato!

- Hermione, cálmate... – Tom la perseguía por el pasillo mientras Hermione, nerviosa, lanzaba maldiciones y gritos – El lugar queda cerca... Y sólo invocaremos el zapato, y ya está...

- Oh... – la chica se detuvo – Tienes razón, lo siento... – sacó la varita rápidamente y dijo – ¡_Accio _zapato perdido!

Un zapato de color negro atravesó el comedor, saliendo de debajo de un sillón y llego hasta la mano de Hermione, quien se lo puso de inmediato.

- Bien, ahora... – La bruja salió disparada al baño, a terminar de peinarse y maquillarse.

Thomas sólo miraba la escena divertido... ¿Así de nerviosas y complicadas eran todas las mujeres? Él ya estaba listo desde hacía quince minutos, por lo que decidió sentarse en una silla a esperar.

Entre tanto Hermione se daba los últimos toques. Cuando se sintió lista, salió del baño, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio y le sonrió cuando éste se dio vuelta para mirarla.

Tenía puesto un vestido sin tirantes, azul marino, que caía hasta más debajo de sus rodillas, con un corte irregular. El vestido era adornado en algunas zonas con diminutos brillos plateados. Tenía puestos los zapatos negros con taco y estaba peinada simplemente con el pelo suelto, y había ordenado los rulos, para que quedara muy ordenado. El maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero la hacía ver bastante elegante, adecuada a la situación.

- Te ves... – Tom parecía embobado con la visión de su novia – muy bien...

Hermione sólo rió un poco, y algo sonrojada musito un tímido "_Gracias_"

Ambos se dirigieron a la iglesia en donde se efectuaría la boda, y se encontraron con un lugar repleto de gente (la mayoría magos), y con una iglesia realmente grande, adornada con simples flores en algunos pilares.

Hermione vio a George, a Fred, a Bill, quien estaba acompañado de Fleur, y también vio a Charlie. Los saludó animadamente a todos. También se encontró con los padres de los Weasly, quienes estaban muy nerviosos. Los saludó también, y por supuesto, estaba muy agradecida, de que la Sra. Weasly, aún la quisiera como antes, a pesar de las cosas que habían ocurrido.

Hermione divisó rápidamente a Harry, quien se veía bastante nervioso. Se movía de un lado al otro y miraba para ambos lados cada dos segundos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que se dirigió precipitadamente a él dejando a un extrañado Tom detrás.

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella antes de llegar a él.

Harry la miró, y no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa y una mueca de sorpresa al ver a su amiga, tan cambiada, y sobre todo, tan feliz.

Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Harry! – dijo ella mirándolo feliz.

- ¡Que bueno que has venido! Tenía muchas ganas de verte, luego de todos estos años¡seguramente te encontrarás con muchas personas que piensan igual que yo!

Ambos rieron y hablaron durante un momento, hasta que llegó a ellos Tom, quien no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celoso al ver a su novia, abrazada con ese tipo.

- ¡Y tu debes ser Thomas, el amigo de Hermione! Ginny me habló de ti...

Hermione notó una extraña mueca que hacía Harry al saludar a Tom, pero esa mueca se desvaneció luego de un segundo.

No le dio importancia a que Harry los llamara "amigos", pero al parecer, Tom no pensó igual...

- Ejem... – tosió el pelirrojo – En realidad soy su novio... desde hace dos años y medio, más o menos...

- Oh, discúlpame, lo _olvidé._

A Harry no le simpatizó el tipo. Todavía tenía el recuerdo de sus dos mejores amigos tomados de la mano y abrazados... y no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

- Bueno – cortó Hermione, la situación era tensa – creo que deberíamos ir a sentarnos.

- Si, tienes razón, _amor –_ dijo Thomas, quien le lanzó una mirada seria a Harry, y le tomó firmemente la mano a la castaña.

- ¡Nos vemos después Harry!

Se dirigieron al altar, en donde las sillas estaban muy bien ordenadas, y decoradas con las mismas flores que se encontraban en las afueras de la iglesia.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le habían reservado un lugar en la segunda fila de sillas. Se sintió muy alagada, y por sobre todo feliz de que sus amigos, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, aún la consideraban importante dentro de sus vidas.

Caminó con Tom de la mano, por el largo pasillo, cuando de pronto, notó entre una multitud de gente, que estaba cerca del altar, una alta figura, que sin duda conocía muy bien.

Un hombre alto y pelirrojo, había desviado la azulina mirada hacia ella. Hermione instantáneamente soltó la mano de Tom, pero no quitó la vista de esos ya conocidos ojos azules.

Rogó a Merlín que él no la hubiera reconocido, pero supo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, que Ron Weasly sabía exactamente quién era ella.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Era obvio, Ron era el hermano mayor de Ginny. Obviamente iba a estar ahí. Que tonta había sido.

Hermione volvió en si cuando una voz masculina le habló preocupadamente.

-Hermione¿estás bien? – le dijo Tom haciendo que la castaña lo mirara por fin.

- S...sí. Claro... – ella pareció dudar – Si Tom, estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo más decidida – Es sólo que, recordé algo... pero no tiene importancia. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Lo cogió de la mano nuevamente, y lo dirigió rápidamente hacia sus asientos.

Y no escuchó nada de la ceremonia. De verdad lo había intentado, había notado cuando los invitados se sentaban precipitadamente, cuando Harry se ubicada al lado del altar, e incluso cuando Ginny se dirigía por el pasillo del brazo de su padre... Pero de la ceremonia, nada. No podía concentrarse con Ron mirándola cada dos segundos, con esos ojos ya perfectamente conocidos, buscando los suyos. Simplemente no podía.

Y no era que ella no lo mirara. No podía dejar de ver cuanto había cambiado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo varonil que su rostro se había puesto, en lo alto que estaba, en que él ya no era un tímido adolescente... No podía. ¡Pero no! _Debía _dejar de pensar en él...

Por _su_ propio bien.

No supo cuándo y ya se encontró con una iglesia entera aplaudiendo, y con dos felices novios besándose.

Salieron y vieron como les tiraban arroz y esas típicas cosas... Pero la mente de Hermione no estaba precisamente en el arroz, y la de Ron... tampoco.

Y es que estaba tan cambiada. No podía creer que se la encontraría justo ahí. Pensaba que ella se había ido, incluso del país... Ya que no había sabido de ella nunca más... Desde... Bueno, en realidad ya ni sabía desde cuando, ya que sus recuerdos, a partir de algunos días después de esa fiesta de fin de curso, se volvían extraños y borrosos.

De lo único que se acordaba, era de una Hermione enojada y gritándole, y de una fuerte cachetada, que ella misma le había dado.

Y de ahí, nada más...Luego, su departamento, que Harry se iba con Ginny, que buscaba a Hermione, y que nada se sabía de ella.

Y ahora...

Ella, a quien había estado buscando por tres largos años, estaba ahí, a metros de él, esquivando su mirada. Desconociéndolo.

_Tenía_ que hacer algo...

* * *

En la fiesta, el ambiente era despreocupado, alegre, y divertido. Tom hablaba alegremente con el padre de Ginny, sobre los preciados objetos _muggles, _gusto que compartían.

Hermione miraba la escena aburrida, no necesitaba saber nada sobre _muggles, _ya que sus padres lo eran. Por eso, en un momento se levantó de su asiento, y de dirigió a dar una vuelta por ahí... Thomas, ni se enteró... "_...y yo ni se cómo se las arreglaran para curar sus heridas, por que..."_

Hermione cruzó la zona del comedor, y caminó por un pasillo, prácticamente desolado. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló por detrás.

- Nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí...

Ya estaba. Ahora si que estaba muerta. Esa voz la reconocía en medio segundo. Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin responder. Y lo miró fijamente.

- Yo tampoco – dijo por fin, fría.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos. Luego, se decidió a hablar, por que sino, Hermione se escaparía de él, denuevo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Seria. Mantuvieron la distancia de un paso y medio, y ella al fin respondió, fría nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ronald?

Ron se sorprendió. No pensó que ella le guardara tanto rencor, aún. Pensó que habría olvidado, lo que fuese que pasase... Luego de tres años...

- Nada, realmente – se acercó a ella – Sólo pensé que podríamos hablar...

-Pues pensaste mal, por que lo que es yo... Ni siquiera quería verte... – Ella retrocedió un pequeño paso, al notar que él se acercaba. Sintió la pared cerca suyo.

- ¿Ah, si¿Y por eso es que me mirabas en la ceremonia¿Para no verme?- Ron ya estaba perdiendo al paciencia... ¿Es que acaso aún seguía siendo tan terca?

Hermione no supo que decir... era verdad, ella lo miraba mucho... – ¡Pero tú insistías en mirarme también! – replicó.

- Bueno... – Ron se había sonrojado. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír... Aún recordaba sus típicos sonrojos, en Hogwarts... Pero no, éste no era el mismo Ron de aquellos tiempos.

- Hermione... – musitó él. Hermione pudo jurar que sintió un dejo de tristeza en su voz - ¿Qué fue¿Qué nos pasó? Todo era tan...

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar! – lo cortó la castaña. Había levantado bastante la voz, menos mal el pasillo estaba desierto. Pero es que¿cómo se atrevía preguntar? – ¡Fue por ti, Ron! Todo lo que pudo ser... – Ya sentía que sus ojos se humedecían - ¡Lo echaste a la basura¡Y ahora vienes a preguntarme! – se le hacía muy doloroso recordar.

Ron se había quedado helado. ¿Cómo explicarle que no se acordaba de nada? Pero no le creería... "_Sabes, Hermione me acuerdo sólo de la maldita cachetada que me diste, pero curiosamente, no se que rayos hice para que todo esto ocurriera_". No, era imposible que lo escuchara y menos en ese estado...

Pero luego notó que de los castaños ojos de ellas salían finas lágrimas, que ella trataba de ocultar.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Ron...? – Musitó luego de secarse casi todas las lágrimas – Lo nuestro... ya pasó al olvido... hace mucho - ¡ y como le costó decir esa gran mentira!

- Ese es el problema, Hermione.

Ella lo miró sin entender. Luego, Ron tomó firmemente sus muñecas y la giró contra la pared, pero no muy bruscamente.

- ¿Qué haces...? No te entiendo, Ronald – susurró casi Hermione, mirando los azules ojos de él. Quedando atrapada entre Ron y la pared.

Las manos de Ron pasaron de las muñecas de Hermione, a sus finas manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

- El problema... – continuó él, acercando su rostro al de ella – Es que para mí, tú aún no has pasado al olvido... Yo aún te amo, Hermione.

Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. Recordó el tierno tono de voz de él, cuando, hace algunos años, se le había declarado, y dedujo, que ése tono aún era el mismo. Su corazón se aceleró más aún cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella.

Ron sintió el agitado respirar de ella sobre su cara, y cerró los ojos, y justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse ella habló y él detuvo su camino hacia los labios de ella.

- Pero... – Hermione sintió sus labios rozarse cuando ella habló – Yo ya no te amo, Ron... Lo nuestro, ya lo mataste, hace mucho.

Ron alejó su cara de la de ella, aún sintiendo el sutil roce de labios. La miró desconcertado y fijamente. Recordó al instante la manera de mirar de ella, y supo, que ella estaba mintiendo, ella aún no lo olvidaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó su mentón. Se acercó a ella, pero ésta vez, no a su boca, sino a su oído y susurró.

- No me importa...

Ron se separó de ella. Hermione pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de él, y sonrió para sus adentros. Acababa de ver a orgulloso Ron que siempre conoció.

Ron la miró a los ojos por última vez, estaba sonrojada, y notaba que estaba muy nerviosa. Dio media vuelta, y se alejó, camino al lugar en donde se encontraban los demás.

Hermione lo vio marchar. Y una sonrisa se escapó por su rostro, quizás, algo del antiguo Ron quedaba aún dentro de él.

Y una corazonada le dijo, que esto _no se quedaría así._

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Uf, me costó hacer este capitulo, pero creo que quedó bastante bien, que me dicen, les gustó? ya era hora de que esos dos hablaran xD desde ahora, creo que la cosa se pondrá más interesante! ;D sisisi

Aviso: Creo que ya no podré actualizar hasta dos semanas más! Porque me voy de vacaciones! xD Pero apenas llegué intentaré actualizar... por después me voy a otro lugar xP y no actualizaré como en una semana...

Espero sus _reviews (!) _diciéndome todo lo q se les ocurra xD, si?

Gracias por sus reviews ! Sigan dejando más! xD

Besitos,

Nidra.


	4. Verdades Ocultas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Amores, Mentiras y Venganzas**

Verdades Ocultas

Llegaron temprano a casa. Luego del extraño encuentro con Ron, Hermione le había pedido a Tom que regresaran con un simple "_Tom, me siento mal, quiero irme..."._ Thomas, al notar la extraña expresión de ella, había accedido, a pesar de que conversaba divertido con el Sr. Weasley.

Se despidieron de los novios y se disculparon por tener que irse. Harry y Ginny no se preocuparon y se despidieron de ellos agradeciéndoles que hubieran venido. Al parecer, estaban demasiado entretenidos y felices.

Luego de haberles deseado suerte en su nueva vida, y de haberse despedido de varias personas, se aparecieron a las puertas de un departamento. No había problema, los vecinos eran casi todos magos, con excepción de una vieja anciana que vivía unos pisos más arriba.

Entraron al departamento, y en seguida, de una de las habitaciones, salió una señora, ya un poco mayor.

- Hija, que bueno que volvieron... Pero¿Tan temprano? – consultó la señora Granger, saludando a su hija y a su novio.

- Si, no me sentía muy bien, mamá... – respondió simplemente ella, y luego siguió – Gracias por todo¿No tuviste problemas?

- ¡No, para nada¡Si es un ángel!

Hermione sonrió. Tom sólo miraba la escena, serio.

La Sra. Granger se despidió de ambos, y salió del departamento.

- Bueno, amor, creo que voy a dormir – dijo al fin él, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en los labios.

- Descansa, yo voy enseguida...

Tom sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo, pero a un cuarto distinto, continuo al de ellos.

Hermione entró callada. La habitación estaba muy oscura, por lo que decidió prender una pequeña luz que se encontraba en una mesita.

Se acercó a una cama, en donde descansaba un niño de no más de dos años. Estaba completamente dormido.

Hermione le acarició el rojo cabello y sonrió.

-"Ahora tengo a otra personita por quien vivir" – pensó la castaña, y niño aún dormido se movió un poco.

Inevitablemente vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de su pasado. Cuando, a sólo dos meses de haber terminado con Ron, un retraso en su período le había hecho pensar lo que sin dudas había ocurrido: Estaba embarazada, y el padre era, obviamente, Ron.

En ese momento, su mundo se había vuelto peor de lo que ella había pensado que estaba.

Había decidido ir a comprobarlo, y descubrió que si, era cierto. Hermione Granger estaba embarazada.

Lo peor era que sabía que a Ron no le importaría, puesto que la había dejado por Lavender... Y ella no iría a rogarle que volviera.

Sintió la tristeza de aquel día, y también recordó la rabia que le tenía a Ron.

Cinco meses después, había conocido a Tom, y él, se había quedado con ella, aunque Hermione al principio, se negaba rotundamente a estar con él. Luego, se había dado cuenta, de que Thomas era una buena persona, y que la quería mucho. Él la había ayudado a salir adelante, y había cuidado al bebé, como a su propio hijo... Quizás, algún día lo amaría.

Hermione volvió a la realidad al ver al pequeño niño abrió de a poco los castaños ojos, sin duda heredados de su madre, y miró a Hermione, con una expresión que hacía notar que aún estaba con mucho sueño.

- Shh... – dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Le acarició el pequeño rostro y el niño enseguida cerró los ojos, para así volver a dormir.

Hermione se sentía mal, confundida y nerviosa debido a lo que había pasado en la fiesta. En parte, se sentía fuerte por haberle dicho que no lo amaba (a pesar de que era una gran mentira) y terriblemente alterada por entender que él, de alguna forma, había vuelto a su vida...

Pero a la vez, aún sentía esa sensación de escalofríos y mariposas en el estómago... ¿Es que acaso no iba a dejar nunca de sentir cosas por él? Sabiendo lo que le había hecho, y recordando los mil juramentos que hizo para no volver a pensar en él, aún se ponía nerviosa al verlo, y aunque no lo admitiera, una pequeña chispa de esperanza había nacido en ella.

Pero lo que más le "molestaba" era ese insignificante (quizás no tanto...) roce de labios que había sentido. Se sentía culpable, y mentirosa. Por un lado, estaba Thomas, quien se había comportado de maravilla con ella durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo mal, y Hermione no podía mentirle sobre sus sentimientos, y menos si de Ron se trataba... Y por otro estaba ella misma. Había jurado por lo menos cien veces que no lo perdonaría y que jamás volvería a hablar con él, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero había también varias (e importantes) razones para que ella volviera a hablar con Ron...

Primero, estaba su hijo. Ron tenía derecho a saber que era lo que había pasado, luego de que se pelearon... Tenía derecho a saber que, el fruto del pequeño romance que alguna vez tuvieron, estaba frente a sus ojos. Y Talan, también tenía que saber quién era su padre.

Además, ella nunca había hablado con él después de la pelea. No le contestaba el teléfono, lo ignoraba, y lo evitaba. No respondía (ni leía) las cartas que él le mandaba, y no le preguntaba a nadie sobre él. Es decir que, para ella, Ron Weasley estaba muerto.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien... Hermione se estaba sintiendo culpable y por sobre todo, muy cobarde... Nunca había escuchado las razones de Ron, no le había dicho que era padre, lo había ignorado por completo, y ahora estaba mintiéndole a Thomas, diciéndole que lo amaba, cuando, en realidad, no estaba muy segura de ello.

Definitivamente se sentía mal, muy mal.

¡Y todo esto por que Ron se apareció en su vida, luego de tres años!

Ahora si que no sabía que hacer: Tenía varias opciones... La primera era, correr a los brazos de Ron, decirle que aún lo amaba, que tenían un hijo, dejar sólo y confundido a Tom y además, hacer cómo que nada hubiera pasado, pisoteando su orgullo de mujer, y seguir su vida, feliz.

La segunda: Esperar a que estuviera todo calmado, aclarar las cosas con Ron, aclararle que ella estaba aún dolida, terminar con Tom, diciéndole que lo sentía y explicándole la situación, y ¿tratar de arreglar todo de una vez?... ¿Aunque fuera casi imposible que todo saliera bien?

O una tercera, dejar todo cómo estaba, y seguir con el remordimiento de no haber aclarado nunca las cosas con nadie, y "empezar a vivir denuevo" cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido.

... Definitivamente la tercera no. Hermione Granger no sería nuevamente la cobarde que alguna vez había sido.

Ahora, las otras dos, eran bastante similares... Una más ruda que otra, pero finalmente, tenían el mismo objetivo...

Sería difícil. No había duda.

Apagó la luz del cuarto, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Thomas seguramente ya estaba dormido. Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza... ¡Es que todo se había revuelto en tan sólo una hora!

Finalmente decidió tratar de dormir... Aunque sabía que sería en vano.

* * *

Tiró las llaves del auto sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba muy cerca de la entrada, sin importarle que éstas cayeran por el impulso.

Ron Weasly estaba molesto y dolido.

Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina y buscó algo para tomar. Abrió el refrigerador y lo notó vacío.

-"Genial"

No le quedó otra que servirse un simple vaso de agua. Abrió la llave y comenzó a llenar el vaso.

Aún no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. ¿Qué había hecho para que ella estuviera tan molesta con él¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que sentía, y que no recordaba nada de nada?

Notaba que Hermione se había vuelto mucho más fría y madura que antes. Era obvio. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que la había visto.

... Quizás sólo tenía que dejarla y dejar de pensar en ella... Así se ahorraba una cachetada por idiota, y quizás, sufriría menos.

Pero no. Sabía que olvidarla sería imposible. Había estado con cuanta mujer había querido, e inconscientemente, siempre las comparaba con _su_ Hermione. No paraba de pensar en ella todas las noches, y seguramente, ahora también pensaría en ella en el día.

No, definitivamente no la dejaría. Él era Ron Weasley, y no se daría por vencido... o por lo menos, no aún.

Repentinamente sintió que algo le mojaba la manga de la camisa. Miró la llave y se dio cuenta que había dejado la llave abierta y que el vaso se había rebalsado.

-"Lo que me faltaba... Genial"

Definitivamente cuando pensaba en ella se ponía idiota. Quizás, sería mejor dormir de una vez, y meditar bien la situación.

Pasó por el pasillo y notó que en la ventana estaba posada una hermosa lechuza café.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Le quitó el sobre a la lechuza y acto seguido ésta desapareció en el oscuro cielo.

Leyó distraídamente el contenido del sobre.

_Estimado Sr. Weasley:_

_Tenemos el deber de informarle a Usted, que por única decisión de la Gerencia de Gingotts, se ha decidido renovar el personal del banco. Por lo que la gerencia ha decidido que Usted, (junto a otros funcionarios) no podrá seguir trabajando en la empresa, por razones laborales._

_Esperamos su comprensión. _

_Atentamente,_

_La Gerencia._

Ron tuvo que leer por lo menos cinco veces la carta para entender lo que era obvio: estaba despedido.

No podía ser peor. Ahora, aparte de ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba, era rechazado por el lugar en el cual había trabajado en los últimos dos años.

Tiró la carta al suelo y la pisoteó con rabia. Se dirigió, ya algo deprimido a su habitación.

Ya estaba cansado. ¿Ahora que haría? Tenía que encontrar trabajo pronto, o seguramente, moriría desnutrido. Pero lo que más le importaba en estos momentos, era Hermione... ¿Lo perdonaría alguna vez? Lo que sí sabía era que la amaba, y que no la dejaría escapar.

Y con estos últimos pensamientos, cayó dormido.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en su amplio escritorio, rodeada de múltiples papeles y carpetas.

Tenía en una de sus manos una postal de Ginny y Harry. Ellos estaban felizmente descansando en quizás que lugar, ya hacía una semana. Estaba observándola entretenida. Era una linda foto de ellos dos, en donde se veían sonriendo y moviendo las manos en señal de saludo. Por atrás se veía un paisaje realmente lindo. Hermione supuso que estaban en alguna isla caribeña, puesto que se veían unas hermosas playas, con unas palmeras por detrás.

Seguía mirando la foto, sin apuros ni nada por el estilo, la verdad era que ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba ahí sólo por cumplir horario. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pase... – dijo la castaña algo ida en sus pensamientos. Últimamente estaba así la mayoría de los días, puesto que sentía que todo en su vida se había revuelto – Ah, hola, Melissa

- Permiso, Granger – Era una mujer alta y delgada, con un lindo cabello negro – ¿Como estás? Me han mandado a avisarte que estés lista... Ha llegado alguien nuevo al ministerio, y el Ministro quiere que le enseñes el departamento y que le digas en qué consiste su trabajo...

- Ah, bueno. Claro... Pero dime¿Por qué tanta formalidad? – consultó extrañada Hermione... Nunca le habían mandado a hacer algo así.

- Es que creo que ocupará un puesto por aquí, por lo que quieren que no cometa errores. Y me dijeron que tú eras la indicada para enseñarle todo lo que debe hacer... ya sabes, eres muy responsable.

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias. – dijo la castaña algo avergonzada. Por lo menos ahora sabía que tenía una buena reputación en el edificio.

- Bien. Era eso. ¡Que estés muy bien!

Y dicho eso, la mujer salió de la oficina, algo apurada, seguramente tenía mucho trabajo.

Hermione se dispuso a ordenar los papeles del escritorio, los ordenaba y guardaba en diversos muebles del lugar.

Luego de cinco minutos, tocaron la puerta.

Hermione abrió lentamente y se quedó pasmada al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo seriamente Hermione, sin quitarle de encima la fría mirada a Ron.

El pelirrojo se veía bastante bien. Estaba vestido elegantemente y miraba a la castaña como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? – respondió él, sorprendido. Lo habían mandado a la oficina del Gerente del departamento de "Uso indebido de la magia".

- Esta es mi oficina. ¿No leíste mi nombre en la puerta? – contestó Hermione con un aire de "No seas idiota" – Ahora vete, que estoy esperando a una persona importante.

Ron se había quedado helado. Había conseguido empleo justo en el lugar en donde Hermione era la jefa.

- Eh, a mi me dijeron que tenía que venir a verte. – dijo él simplemente.

Hermione acababa de entender... ¿Ron era el "nuevo"?

-"Oh, Merlín... No... Por favor, no" – pensó desesperada. Ahora, aparte de tenerlo en sus pensamientos¿tendría que tenerlo en la oficina?...

- "Si no quiero perder mi empleo, tendré que hacerlo..." Bien, entra. – dijo ella cortante.

Ron entró a la oficina, seguido de Hermione.

Observó la habitación. Definitivamente, ésta si era la oficina de ella. Estaba llena de archivadores, papeles y muebles por doquier.

- Bien, te daré algo para que trabajes hoy, y te vas¿Está bien?

Definitivamente ella lo estaba esquivando. La situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Tendría que hacer algo.

- Me dijeron que me tenías que mostrar el departamento...

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto. ¡Tendría que tenerlo con ella toda la tarde! Y luego volver y encerrarse en la oficina para decirle en que consistía el trabajo...

-"Vamos, Herms, es sólo trabajo. Una tarde, sólo una... ¡Tú puedes! – se animaba a sí misma la castaña.

Ron notó que había dado en el clavo. Hermione no se negaría a cumplir una de las órdenes que le habían dado. Quizás... Este trabajo no estaría del todo mal.

- Bien, sígueme...

Hermione le mostró cada y una de las oficinas del departamento, y cada uno de los pasillos, incluidos los baños.

Luego, se dirigieron a una oficina vacía, que sería la nueva oficina del pelirrojo.

- Deja tus cosas aquí, y... – con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer varis papeles y carpetas - ...encárgate de esto.

Ron no estaba escuchando nada. Sólo veía cómo ella movía sus labios, seguramente hablándole, y cómo aparecía kilos y kilos de papeles.

No podía creerlo. Estaría cada y uno de los días de la semana en el mismo lugar que ella. ¡No podía ser mejor! Además se deleitaba con verla caminar por el lugar y hablar, y hablar...

- Y esto, lo dejaremos... – apareció un mueble archivador – por aquí...

Ron ya no pensaba. Estaba embobado con la mujer que tenía delante, se acercó unos pasos a ella, mirándola detenidamente. Ya no quería hacerse el duro, ni mucho menos el idiota.

Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa al notar la insistente mirada de él. No era para nada fácil estar encerrada con él en una oficina, y menos aún si se trataba de Ron.

Sintió que él se acercaba a ella, y sólo por precaución se alejó, quedando (nuevamente) entre, él y un archivador, en éste caso.

Sus mirada se cruzaron una vez más, y Hermione sintió esa atracción por esos ojos azules.

Ron le tomó las muñecas levemente y se acercó aún más a ella, quien ya no se molestaba en huir.

Hermione sabía que algo así pasaría, estando ella encerrada en una oficina con Ron, y también sabía que lo amaba, pero no estaba segura si él la amaba a ella. Miró en sus profundos ojos azules, pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta. Eso hizo que razonara por un minuto y le susurró.

- Ron, qué haces... Sabes...que esto no está bien... Yo estoy comprometida, y tu...

- Shh...

Ron posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella, haciéndola callar completamente. Sintió que casi no respiraba.

- Sólo júrame que no me amas, y te prometo que te dejo en paz – le susurró Ron cerca se sus labios.

Hermione sabía que si se lo decía, Ron iba a cumplir... ¿Pero era eso lo que ella quería¿Qué la dejara para siempre?...

En ese momento la razón ya no existía. Hermione cerró los ojos, se soltó del firme agarre de Ron y le tomó el rostro con las dos manos, besándolo firmemente.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, para después cerrarlos nuevamente, respondiendo el apasionado beso. Sus manos bajaron a su cintura, mientras Hermione alzaba sus brazos al cuello de él.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que ansiaba ese beso? Hermione se sentía cómo su de un segundo a otro le hubieran devuelto el alma. No dejaron de besarse, hasta que sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y en ese momento ella se separó de él, mirándolo profundamente.

- Créeme que no puedo jurártelo... – y dicho eso lo abrazó como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Él la abrazó también, sintiendo el olor que emanaba su cabello. Era lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida. Un día le dice que lo odia, y al otro, le da un apasionado beso que lo deja sin respiración. Definitivamente la amaba.

- Hermione... – Con sólo susurrar su nombre era feliz

Pero ella se separó bruscamente de él.

- Esto no está bien, Ron... Lo mejor es que me vaya... – Se giró rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

- ¡Pero Hermione! No te... – estaba confundido.

- ¡No lo entiendes¡Yo no puedo hacerle algo así a Tom!

- ¿Que? – Ahora si que no entendía nada. ¡Le decía prácticamente que lo amaba, y luego, le salía con un tal Tom!

- Ron, ya te lo dije... Va ser muy difícil que lo nuestro vuelva a ser... Simplemente, no se puede.

Y luego, salió de la oficina, no sin ser seguida por un extrañado y confundido Ron.

Al llegar a la oficina de Hermione él le tomó la mano y la giró hacia sí mismo.

- Si se puede, Hermione... Lo sabes.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo Ronald... – ella lo miró nuevamente con esa mirada profunda – Yo... Aún no comprendo que te pasó ese día...

Pero no pudo continuar, puesto que en ese momento un hombre alto y pelirrojo entró a la oficina.

Tom se quedó helado al ver a su novia a escasos centímetros de un hombre, al que no conocía, y para colmo, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Hermione?

* * *

¡Tun tun tuun! Sorprendidos? xD Creo que Hermione es un poco cambiante, pero creo que es normal por su situación.. jeje. Y Ron? Bueno, ustedes ya lo conocen xD..

En este capitulo ya he sacado varias verdades a flote! Se esta poniendo interesante! Asi es que si quieren que siga, espero por lo menos unos 5 reviews mas! xD o no lo continuaré ( No es una graaan petición, verdad?) Bueno, alégrense, por que ya me estan kedando mas largos los capis! nn

Y ya ven, actualicé apenas llegue de mis vacaciones.. y ahora me voi denuevo, asi que espero actualizar pronto, jeje !

Muchas gracias a los reviews ya me han dejado! nn graciaas!

Eso.

Un besitoo!

_Nidra_


End file.
